


On the Side of the Angels

by BBCGirl657



Series: Celeste and Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste, the daughter of a fallen angel and mortal. Ever since she was born, the angels were given orders to protect her, specifically Castiel and Gabriel. When she was 16, she was in a horrific car accident, which Castiel saved her from. </p><p>When Castiel comes back to Earth, she's in his thoughts 24/7. This poses a problem for him. How can he love her and still follow orders? She picks up on some of Gabriel's tricks and drops in on Dean and Castiel every now and then. </p><p>"I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second...that I am one of them".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celeste is born

Two angels stood in front of a window looking in on the newborn babies.

“This is wrong Gabriel and you know it”, Castiel said to his fellow angel.

“Oh come off it Castiel”, Gabriel said, “Admit it. She’s cute”.

“She shouldn’t exist”, Castiel said.

“But she does. Father gave us orders to take care of her and watch her”, Gabriel said, “C’mon. It’ll be fun!”

Castiel just turned away from the young archangel.

 

 

*5 years later*

 

Castiel and Gabriel sat at a park, watching Celeste as she played.

“Dude, if we weren’t on a mission, this would be so creepy”, Gabriel said.

Castiel just stared at the little girl, silently wishing that the archangel would shut-up. He looked around and Gabriel was over by Celeste. He sat there protecting the little girl.

Celeste’s parents took her to Sunday school and she believed in angels. She liked Gabriel, but she thought it was odd that the other angel wouldn’t talk to her.

He barely even looked at her.

But in reality, when Gabriel wasn’t there, Castiel was.

He was the one who watched over her as she slept and went to school.

In the coming years, Castiel and Celeste would be closer than anyone expected.


	2. The Car Crash

*11 years later*

“So darling, where do you want to go eat?” Celeste’s mother asked her. 

“I don’t care!” she snapped. 

“Oh don’t be like that”, her father said turning around. 

“Dad! Look out!” Celeste yelled, but it was too late. 

They hit the Mac truck head on. The front of the car was smashed like a pancake. The car behind Celeste and her parents slammed into the back of their car. 

Celeste’s head connected with the back of her mother’s seat. 

 

Hours later, she woke up. She was still in the car. She struggled to get the car door open, but the car was too crumpled. She started to scream, “Help! Someone help!” She had trouble yelling. “Please! Cass! Castiel! Gabriel! Michael! Anyone!” she screamed, “CASS!” 

‘Calm down Celeste. I’m coming for you’, she heard Castiel say. 

“Hurry!” she yelled. 

The door was ripped off the car and there stood Castiel. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked. 

She looked at him like he was crazy. “Of course I’m hurt!” she yelled, “Help. My foot is stuck”. 

Castiel leaned down to gently pull her foot out. 

“Hurry up! Get me out!” the 16 year old yelled. 

Castiel stood back up and said, “Calm down. I cannot help you if you are panicking”. 

She calmed down and Castiel pulled her foot out. She heard sirens. 

“Close your eyes”, Castiel said, “Trust me”. 

Celeste closed her eyes and felt a finger on her forehead.

 

The next time she woke up, she was in the hospital. She shot up. “Cass?” she asked and looked around. 

A nurse was walking by and said, “Good. You’re up”. 

“What happened?” Celeste asked. 

“To tell the truth miss, nobody knows. The police and fire fighters said they saw a bright light and you were gone. A man came in holding you and begged me to take you”, she said, “He didn’t say what his name was”. The nurse came over to her and patted her leg. “Try and get some sleep dear”, the nurse said and walked out. 

Moments later, Celeste heard the fluttering of wings. 

She turned and saw Castiel. She reached out and took his hand. “Sit”, she said. 

He sat down on the bed next to her. 

“Thank you”, she said. 

“I was just…” he said. “Yeah yeah I know. Following orders. I refuse to believe that”, she said. 

“But I was…” he started. 

“Just go Castiel”, she said, no longer in the mood to deal with him. 

Before Castiel left, he stood up and put his finger under Celeste’s chin. He lifted her head and lowered his head to place a soft-barely there-kiss on her lips. “Close your eyes”, he said. 

“No”, she said, her eyes filling with tears, “Please don’t leave me Castiel”. 

“Trust me”, he said. 

Celeste looked up at him before closing her eyes. 

Castiel placed his hands on her cheeks. 

Celeste put her hands over his as he kissed her forehead. 

The sound of fluttering wings and Castiel was gone. 

Celeste collapsed onto her bed in tears. 

 

She woke feeling rested the next day. 

Gabriel came rushing into the room. “You’re alive”, he breathed. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked him. 

“Michael and Raphael kept me from getting to you”, he said. 

“But Castiel…why?” Celeste asked. 

“Because according to my brothers, you shouldn’t be allowed to live”, Gabriel told her. 

“Then why am I still alive?” she asked him. 

“I don’t know, but I imagine Father has big plans for you”, Gabriel said.


	3. Celeste gets her wings

2 years later, Celeste was lying on her bed in utter pain. 

“Gabriel!” she yelled. Her guardian and friend came into the room. “Make it stop”, she gasped. 

“I can’t”, he said. 

“What do you mean you can’t?” Celeste growled. 

“You have to go thru this alone”, Gabriel told her, “I’m sorry”. 

“What’s happening Gabe?” she asked. 

“You’re becoming what’s been in your blood since your birth”, he told her. 

“Okay Mr. Riddles”, she said. Celeste rolled over to lie on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. 

Gabriel sat down on the bed next to her and gently rubbed her back. “You’re going to have to help it along”, Gabriel told her, “Focus on my hand. Let it happen”. 

“Let what happen?!” she cried. She suddenly felt something break the skin on her back, below her shoulder blades. “What’s happening?!” she screamed in pain. 

It went on like this for an hour. 

Celeste was sweating and ready to pass out. 

Gabriel stroked her sweat drenched hair and said, “The worst part is over. Rest now”. 

 

When Celeste awoke the next time, she had bandages all over her back. She reached out and touched something. 

It felt like feathers. 

She shot out of bed and went to the mirror and found two shadowy black wings behind her. “GABRIEL!” she screamed. 

“Calm down Celeste”, he said placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“What’s going on?” she asked with tears in her eyes. 

“Your parents weren’t your real parents. You’re a nephilim. The daughter of a fallen angel and a mortal woman. At 18, they either stay human or become half-angel”, Gabriel explained to her. 

“But why me? I’m already a freak. How many people can say they can hear and see angels?” she asked. 

“Like I told you before, God has plans for you”, he said. 

“Just stop Gabriel”, she said, “That means…Castiel really was just following orders”. 

“No. Cass cares for you, just like I do”, Gabriel told her. 

 

The moment Castiel dropped into Jimmy’s body, his first thought was to find Celeste, but he was ordered to save Dean Winchester from Hell. He would find Celeste later. 

 

Months later, Gabriel and Celeste were having dinner when she heard something. 

“Celeste, what it is?” Gabriel asked her. 

“Who’s Dean Winchester? Dean Winchester is saved…from Hell? What? What does that mean?” she asked Gabriel. 

Gabriel just looked at her. 

“What does that mean Gabriel?” she asked again. 

“It’s begun”, was all he said.


	4. Pulling Dean out of Hell and Flashbacks

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“Castiel”, he said.

“Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?” Dean asked.

“I'm an Angel of the Lord”, Castiel said. He said he same thing to her when he first met her.

 

*13 years ago*

_Castiel stood over Celeste’s bedside._

_The little girl stirred which startled Castiel and he knocked over something on her desk._

_Celeste shot up in bed and her eyes fell on the angel in her bedroom. “Who are you?” she asked._

_“I am Castiel”, he said._

_“What are you?” she asked._

_“I’m an Angel of the Lord”, he said._

_“Oh! You’re like Gabriel! He told me about you”, she said._

_“You can go back to sleep. I’ll watch over you”, he said. He watched as the little girl laid back down and clutched her stuffed bunny to her chest. Castiel could tell Celeste wasn’t asleep. He swept some of her hair back behind her ear and kissed her temple._

_She fell asleep._

_“Dude, can’t handle the little girl so you just knock her out?” Gabriel asked._

_Castiel glared at his fellow angel._

_The fluttering of wings was heard and Castiel was gone._

_Gabriel looked at Celeste in her bed and shook his head._

_Castiel was falling for the girl, just as Celeste’s father had fallen for her mother._

 

*Present Day*

“Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing”, Dean said.

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith”, Castiel said.

Lightning flashed and two shadowy wings appeared.

Castiel remembered the first time Celeste asked to see his wings.

 

*11 years ago*

_“Cass?” Celeste asked._

_“Yes”, he said._

_“If you’re angel…why don’t you have wings?” she asked._

_“I do. You just can’t see them right now”, he said._

_“Can you show me?” she asked him._

_Suddenly two shadowy wings appeared._

_Celeste reached out and touched the feathers of his wings._

_Castiel sucked in a breath._

_That felt…good._

_He grabbed Celeste’s wrist and pulled it away. “That’s enough”, he said._

 

*Present Day*

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes”, Dean said.

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice. But you already knew that”, Castiel said.

“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

“Buddy, next time, lower the volume”, Dean said.

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong”, Castiel said, “There was one other who could, but…that doesn’t matter”.

 

*5 years ago*

_“Wow”, Celeste said._

_“What?” Castiel asked._

_She placed her hands on his face. “You are so beautiful”, she said._

_“That’s enough Celeste”, he said taking her hands off his face._

_“No really Castiel. I can see your true form. You’re so beautiful and when you and the other angels aren’t in your vessels, I can hear you all talking”, she told him._

_He stood up and looked down at her._

_“Cass?” she asked._

_Castiel let go of her wrists and stormed out of the room._

_“Cass! CASS!” she yelled._

 

*Present Day*

Castiel wished he hadn’t left her that way.

“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?” Dean asked.

“This? This is... a vessel”, Castiel explained.

“You're possessing some poor bastard?” Dean asked.

“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this”, Castiel said.

“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?” Dean asked.

Castiel wasn’t used to people not believing him. “I told you”, he said.

“Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?” Dean asked.

“Good things do happen, Dean”, Castiel told him.

“Not in my experience”, Dean said.

“What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?” Castiel asked.

“Why'd you do it?” Dean asked him.

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you”, Castiel said.

‘ _Castiel_ ’, he heard. Castiel looked around.

“Hey, you okay buddy?” Dean asked.

“Nothing. I thought I heard something”, Castiel said.

‘ _Cas_ s’, the voice said again.

Castiel shook it off.


	5. Dean meets Celeste

Dean was asleep on the floor. 

When he woke up, he saw Castiel standing in the kitchen.

He got up and walked over to him. 

“Excellent job with the witnesses”, Castiel said to Dean. 

“You were hip to all this?” Dean asked. 

“I was, uh, made aware”, Castiel said. 

“Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest”, Dean spat. 

“But you didn't”, Castiel said. 

“I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, Michael Landon”, Dean said. 

‘Only to one’, he thought. “Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier”, Castiel explained. 

“Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?” Dean asked. 

“I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns”, Castiel said. 

“Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?” Dean asked. 

“There's a God”, Castiel insisted. 

“I'm not convinced.’Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?” Dean said, getting frustrated. 

“The Lord works...” Castiel started to say, but Dean cut him off. 

“If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse”, Dean said. 

“That's why we're here. Big things afoot”, Castiel explained. 

“Do I want to know what kind of things?” Dean asked. 

“I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals”, Castiel said. 

“Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld”, Dean said sarcastically. 

“Those seals are being broken by Lilith”, Castiel explained. 

“She did the spell. She rose the witnesses”, Dean said, catching on. 

“Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead”, Castiel said. 

“Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us”, Dean said. 

“Lilith has a certain sense of humor”, Castiel said, trying to make a joke. 

“Well, we put those spirits back to rest”, Dean explained to the angel. 

“It doesn't matter. The seal was broken”, Castiel said. 

“Why break the seal anyway?” Dean asked. 

“You think of the seals as locks on a door”, Castiel said trying to give Dean a visual. 

“Okay. Last one opens and...” Dean trailed off, not really knowing what breaking the seals would lead to. 

“Lucifer walks free”, Castiel sighed. 

“Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing”, Dean scoffed. 

“Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?” Castiel asked, “Well there was this one thing, but…” Castiel trailed off, his thoughts drifting off to think about Celeste. 

“To stop Lucifer”, Dean said, trying to understand. 

“That's why we've arrived”, Castiel said. 

“Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice”, Dean said sarcastically. 

“We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in”, Castiel threatened. 

Dean looked around and Castiel was gone. 

“I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in”, a voice said, imitating Castiel. 

Dean looked and found a girl sitting on the table. 

“Hello Dean”, she said. 

He looked shocked. 

“Sorry I startled you. Didn’t want to be around when Cass was here”, she said. 

“Who are you?” he asked. 

“Not important”, she said. 

“What are you? Are you an angel?” Dean asked. 

“Not exactly”, she said, “I’ve heard about you, you know. When you were pulled out of Hell, I heard them say, ‘Dean Winchester is saved’. I’m guessing that’s why Castiel is talking to you, because he was the one who pulled you out”. 

“How do you know Castiel?” Dean asked her. 

“Again…not important”, she repeated, “I love him and all, but he’s just soooo boring. Got a new vessel though. I love this one. I’d love to tap that”. 

Dean smiled. “You have the hots for an angel?” he asked. 

“I normally wouldn’t even attempt it, but…damn. Castiel’s vessel is fine”, she said biting her lip, “Well goodnight Dean Winchester. I’m needed elsewhere, but don’t worry. I’ll be visiting you again very soon”. She snapped her fingers and disappeared before his eyes. 

Almost like, the Trickster. 

Dean shook it off. 

It wasn’t possible.


	6. Dean and Celeste have a heart-to-heart

Dean was sleeping. He jerked awake to find Castiel sitting on his bed.

“Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?” Castiel asked.

“What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?” Dean asked.

Castiel’s thoughts drifted Celeste with that statement.

 

_Celeste awoke to find Castiel at the foot of her bed. “God Cass”, she said holding her chest. “Oh…sorry”, she said realizing she had taken the Lord’s name in vain, “I need to put a bell on you”. She got up and went to her closet and started going through her clothes. She picked out some dark skinny jeans and a blood red tank top._

_Castiel stood there looking at her._

_“Cass…do you mind?” she asked._

_He cleared his throat and said, “Uh…certainly”. He turned around as she changed, a light blush turning his neck and ears red._

_“Cass, you can turn around now”, she said._

_When Castiel turned, she was so close he could see the flecks of gold in her green eyes._

_His eyes drifted to her lips and teleported away._

_"Damn angel”, she said smoothing her hair down._

 

Castiel ended up sending Dean back into the past.

The next time Castiel popped in on Dean, he was driving.

When Castiel was gone, Dean sighed.

When he looked over again, Celeste sat in the passenger seat.

“Awesome car”, she said, “Impala?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?” he asked.

“I know things”, she said tapping her temple.

“So, what are you doing here?” Dean asked.

She shrugged. “Heard about Castiel’s little ‘blast-from-the-past’ trick and I just had to see if I could do it myself”, she said.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Like I said. Not important. Castiel will eventually figure it out…or you’ll spill the beans. Whichever comes first”, she said.

They were silent for a while before Celeste spoke again.

“You’re lucky you get to see your parents again”, she said sadly.

Dean pulled the Impala over and turned to her. “What happened?” he asked.

“My parents and I were in a car crash. The front of the car was smashed to bits. Castiel saved me and took me to the hospital”, she said, wiping at the tears running down her face.

Dean leaned over to wipe them away and leaned closer.

“I’m sorry. I can’t”, she said getting out of the Impala.

Dean got out and walked over to her where she sat on the hood.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to react like that”, Celeste said.

“No. It’s fine”, he said, “Say, how were you able to just disappear like that? Ever met a Trickster before?”

Celeste froze up. “May have met one once or twice”, she said, “You pick up some tricks along the way”.

“What are you then?” he asked.

“Same as you Dean. Trying to figure out what I’m doing with my life”, she said. She turned to the hunter and hugged him. “Thanks for the talk Dean. I don’t have anyone to talk to anymore”, she said.

Dean pulled out a napkin and wrote down his number. “When we’re back in the 21st century, if you ever need to talk, I’ll pick up the phone”, he said.

“Don’t tell Cass. Please”, she begged.

“I won’t. It’ll be our little secret”, Dean promised.


	7. Halloween

Castiel and Uriel were in the park. Castiel stood while Uriel sat on the park bench. Castiel watched as the children skipped along in their Halloween costumes.

 

_“Cass, check out my costume”, she said. She came out in an angel costume, only she was dressed like Castiel with a trench coat and black wings. “I’m you”, she said._

_Castiel just looked at her and then back at Gabriel._

_“She insisted”, Gabriel said, “Who was I to say no to this cute face?”_

_Castiel shook his head._

_When she turned 16, her costume changed._

_This time it was skimpy, like most teenage costumes._

_The dress was sheer white with fur around the bottom and the cuffs._

_It was styled to look like a nightdress._

_On her feet was a pair of strappy white heels. On her back was a pair of fluffy white wings and on her head she wore a halo._

_“Oh honey, if I wasn’t your protector I’d totally do you”, Gabriel said._

_Celeste rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek._

_“You look beautiful sweetheart”, Gabriel said._

_“Thank you Gabe”, she said. She went down the stairs and met Castiel in the living room._

_He looked at her._

_“Well? What do you think?” she asked him._

_Castiel said nothing._

_“Okay whatever. Do you mind zapping us to the party?” she asked._

_Castiel grabbed her arm and teleported them to the house where the party as being held. “I can’t. This place…” he said._

_“Yeah yeah I know. ‘Bed of sin’ and all. I promise not to drink. Pick me up at midnight”, she said. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned up to place a kiss on the underside of his jaw. She turned around and Castiel couldn’t help but notice how her hips swung as she walked away._

 

The next time Castiel popped in Dean, Dean was sitting in the same park watching the children play like himself and Gabriel used to do.

“Let me guess you’re here for the ‘I told you so’”, Dean said.

“No”, Castiel said.

“Well, good, cause I’m really not that interested”, Dean said.

“I am not here to judge you, Dean”, Castiel told him.

“Then why are you here?” Dean asked.

“Our orders…” Castiel started to say.

“Yeah, you know, I’ve had about enough of these orders of yours”, Dean said cutting him off.

“Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do”, Castiel told him.

“Your orders were to follow my orders?” Dean asked.

“It was a test, to see how you would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say”, Castiel explained.

“It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive”, Dean said.

Castiel smiled.

“So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I’d make the same call. 'Cause see, I don’t know what’s gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don’t even know what’s gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother and me”, Dean said.

Castiel understood his way of thinking. Castiel thought the same way when it came to when he saved Celeste after the car crash. “You misunderstand me, Dean; I’m not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town”, Castiel said.

“You were?” Dean asked, surprised at what the angel said.

“These people, they’re all my father’s creations. They’re works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that’s not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?” Castiel asked.

“Okay”, Dean said.

“I’m not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don’t know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don’t envy the weight that’s on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don’t”, Castiel said.

The two shared a look.

Dean looked out on the kids. When he looked back, Castiel was gone and Celeste sat in his place. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Felt like talking to you again. I feel so sad for Cass. He seems so broken”, she said, “Him and Gabe used to watch me play on the playground”.

“Who’s Gabe?” Dean asked.

“Oh. Just another angel who was told to protect me”, she explained.

“Protect you from what? Or who?” he asked.

“I haven’t figured that out yet”, she said.

“So what are you?” Dean asked.

“Aren’t you a broken record?” Celeste commented.

“You can’t answer a question with a question”, Dean said.

Celeste smiled and snapped her fingers. She was gone.

Dean rubbed his hand down his face and thought, ‘Can’t my life be normal for once?’


	8. Sam meets Celeste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I've been focusing more on my Actor one-shots, but I'm back now.

“Well, Anna Milton's definitely real”, Sam said.

“Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive”, Dean said.

“We've driven further for less, Dean”, Sam said.

Dean shook his head.

“You got something to say, say it”, Sam said.

“Oh, I'm saying it -- this sucks”, Dean said.

“You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip”, Sam said understanding.

“Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and -- and you're BFF with a demon?” Dean snapped.

“I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith”, Sam sighed.

“Well, thanks for the thumbnail -- real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?” Dean asked.

“Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details”, Sam said.

Dean shook his head and pulled out his phone.

 

Celeste was asleep when she got the phone call. “What do you want Dean? It’s 3 in the morning”, she said running her hand through her hair.

“Ever heard of a girl named Anna Milton?” Dean asked.

“Who? The only Anna I’ve ever heard of is the one who used to be above Cass”, she said.

“Listen, we’re going to investigate her case. I’ll call you when we reach the town and check into our hotel room”, he said.

“Fine”, she said hanging up.

 

Sam looked over at Dean and said, “Who was that?”

“Someone who I think could help”, he said, “Let’s just leave it at that”.

“Who is she?” Sam asked.

“What makes you think it’s a girl?” Dean scoffed.

“When isn’t it?” Sam asked under his breath.

 

Three days later, she got a call from Dean.

“She’s at a church. With a big stain glass window”, he said.

“And her name’s Anna right?” Celeste asked Dean.

“Yeah”, he said.

She hung up and concentrated. She popped into the church attic to find Dean and some other people.

“Finally”, Dean said.

“Not as easy as it looks”, she snapped. She walked up to the tallest guy.

“This is my friend…” Dean said, “And this is my brother Sam”.

“I happen to know some things about angels”, Celeste explained. She omitted the fact that she knew everything about Sam and Dean due to listening to the angels.

“So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?” Dean asked Anna.

“That’s why I never told anyone”, Celeste said, “Gabe didn’t think it was a good idea”.

“Yes. Thank you”, Anna said.

“Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?” Sam asked.

“I can tell you exactly -- September 18th”, Anna said. 

“The day I got out of Hell”, Dean said, “What about you?”

“I’ve been able to hear the angels my whole life, but that’s when I heard…” Celeste started, but Anna finished her statement.

“First words I heard, clear as a bell -- "Dean Winchester is saved”, Anna said.

“Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel”, Dean said.

Celeste rolled her eyes.

“Why don’t they want you?” Dean asked Celeste.

“They don’t know exist. Hell, I’m not even supposed to exist”, she told him.

A tear ran down Celeste’s face.

Dean reached out to wipe it away, but Celeste disappeared. “She’s got to stop doing that”, Dean said.

 

The next time Celeste popped in on Sam and Dean, she was listening to Sam tell his story about himself and the demon Ruby.

“Sam?” Dean asked.

“Yeah?” Sam said.

“Too much information”, Dean said.

“Hey, I told you I was coming clean”, Sam said defending himself.

“Yeah, but now I feel dirty. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad”, Dean said.

“I thought it was deliciously kinky”, Celeste said.

The brothers turned to find her sitting on Dean’s bed with her legs crossed.

“Sorry it took me so long to come back”, she said, “I needed some time. And since Sam is doing some explaining, I figured I should do explaining myself. First of all, I’m still not giving you my name”.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Because one of you would go blabbing to Castiel and then I would have to deal with him and I’m not ready for that”, she explained, “Let’s see. I’m the daughter of a fallen angel and a mortal woman, which makes me a nephilim. I can hear the angels talk and I have the same wings as the full blooded angels. My mother and father were killed in a car wreck and Castiel saved me from the wreckage and took me to a hospital. That was the last time I saw Castiel. I’m living with my ‘Guardian angel’ as I like to call him and he helped me when I became a nephilim at 18”.

“Why don’t you want Castiel knowing?” Sam asked.

“My…you Winchester’s sure ask a lot of questions”, she said blushing. She got up from the bed and Dean noticed how long her legs were. “I’ll try to help you with Anna’s case as Castiel doesn’t get involved or come after her”, she said, “But I can tell you this…she’s not a normal human nor a nephilim”. Celeste smirked and snapped her fingers.

“Did she just…?” Sam asked.

Dean just nodded.


	9. Castiel sees Celeste

The next day, Celeste got a call from Dean.

“I can’t locate you”, she said.

He gave her the address and she teleported to the closest point.

She walked to Bobby’s house from there. She stepped up onto the porch and ran the doorbell. When the door opened she was immediately splashed in the face with Holy Water. “I’m not possessed!” she growled, her wings almost popping out in defense.

“Sorry”, Sam said, “Can’t be too careful”. He invited her in and she found Dean waiting for her in the living.

“Have trouble finding the place?” Dean teased.

“Haha”, Celeste sneered.

“We’re taking her downstairs”, Dean said.

They went down to the basement.

“You again”, Anna said.

“I don’t even know why I’m here”, Celeste said, “I know I have a connection with Castiel and all, but I don’t see how that’s going to help”.

Anna sat in a chair in the panic room.

“Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint”, Dean said patting the wall.

Ruby stood outside the door. “Which I find racist, by the way”, Ruby snapped.

“Write your congressman”, Dean said.

“Here”, Ruby said tossing Dean some bags.

“Hex bags?” Dean asked.

“Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers”, Ruby said.

“Which explains why I couldn’t find you guys”, Celeste said taking one from Dean’s hands.

“Thanks, Ruby”, he said. He turned to Anna. “Don't lose this”, he said, “So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?”

“It's quiet. Dead silence”, Anna said.

“What about you?” Dean asked Celeste.

“I got nothing”, she said, “Which is weird. They’re always talking about something”.

“Good. That's not troubling at all”, Dean sighed.

“We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?” Anna asked.

Dean shared a look with Celeste before saying, “Nah”.

“Hey, Dean!” they heard Sam yell.

“Just stay here, okay?” Dean said to Anna. He turned to Ruby and said, “Keep an eye on her”.

Celeste and Dean went back upstairs into the dining room.

“How's the car?” Dean asked.

“I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?” Sam said.

“Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it”, Dean joked.

Celeste rolled her eyes.

“He's working a job?” Sam asked.

“God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap”, Dean said.

Celeste laughed.

“Now that's seared in my brain”, Sam said.

“All right, what did you find on Anna?” Dean asked.

“Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton -- a church deacon and a housewife”, Sam said.

“Riveting”, Dean said sarcastically, “What about you? Do you know anything about her?”

“Like I told you, there used to be an angel named Anna who was above Castiel on the angel food chain, but it’s probably not possible that they’re the same person", Celeste said.

“But there is something else here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first”, Sam said.

“No?” Dean asked surprised.

“When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy”, Sam explained.

“Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?” Dean joked.

“Pervert”, Celeste said under her breath.

“Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad -- like wanted-to-kill-her mad”, Sam said.

“Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old”, Dean said.

“Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal”, Sam explained.

“Until now. So, what's she hiding?” Dean asked.

“Why don't you just ask me to my face?” Anna asked showing up out of nowhere.

‘Bell’, Celeste reminded herself.

“Nice job watching her”, Dean said to Ruby.

“I'm watching her”, Ruby said.

“No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?” Sam asked.

“About what?” Anna asked.

“The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?” Sam asked.

“You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know”, Anna snapped.

“Okay. Then let's find out”, Sam suggested.

“How?” Anna asked.

Dean left the room to make a phone call and then left the house leaving Sam, Ruby, Anna, and Celeste alone.

Everyone stared at Celeste. “Awkward”, Celeste sang.

 

Dean returned later. “We're here!” Dean called, leading a woman down the stairs.

“Pamela, hey!” Sam said.

“Sam?” the woman named Pamela asked.

“It's me. It's Sam”, Sam said.

“Sam?” she asked.

“Yeah”, Sam said.

“Sam, is that you?” she asked.

“I'm right here”, Sam said.

Celeste realized that the woman was blind.

“Oh. Know how I can tell?” she asked. She grabbed Sam’s behind. “That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, the other girl is an angel and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack”, Pamela said.

“Uh...uh...uh...” Sam said embarrassed.

Celeste giggled and felt bad for Sam.

“Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most”, Pamela said laughing.

“Got it”, Sam said.

“Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela”, she said walking over to Anna.

“Hi”, Anna said shyly.

“Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help”, Pamela said.

“Oh. That's nice of you”, Anna said.

“Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can screw over an angel, I'm taking it”, Pamela said.

Sam had to hold Celeste back from attacking the woman. She could feel the feathers of her wings shaking in anger.

“Why?” Anna asked.

“They stole something from me”, Pamela said. She took off her glasses, revealing white eyes.

Celeste gasped and stopped struggling.

“Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?” Pamela asked. She laughed. “Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry”, Pamela reassured Anna and led her into the panic room.

Dean walked over to Celeste. “Are you okay? You really wanted to hurt Pamela”, Dean said.

“She insulted my species and Castiel”, Celeste spat.

Dean smiled as Celeste blushed.

“Shut-up”, she growled and went into the panic room, but Dean already knew what was going on.

 

Anna was lying on the cot and Pamela was seated next to the bed.

Sam sat on a bed stand next to the door and Dean sat on the work bench.

Celeste sat in the chair next to Dean.

“Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?” Pamela asked.

“I can hear you”, Anna said in a dreamy voice.

“Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?” Pamela asked.

“I don't know. I just did”, Anna said.

Celeste turned to Dean. “What spell?” she asked.

“I don’t know. It was a bunch of weird symbols”, Dean asked.

Celeste got up and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. She handed the paper to Dean.

“Yeah. It looked exactly like this”, he said.

“Dean, that’s an angel banishing sigil”, she said, “It has to be done in blood and not many people know about that. Mostly angels and people who know about angels”.

Everyone looked at Celeste.

“Your father... What's his name?” Pamela asked Anna.

“Rich Milton”, Anna answered.

“All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old”, Pamela told Anna.

“I don't want to”, Anna said.

“It'll be okay. Anna, just one look -- that's all we need”, Pamela said.

“No”, Anna said.

“What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?” Pamela asked Anna.

“No. No! No. No!” Anna said thrashing around on the bed.

“Calm down”, Pamela said.

“He's gonna kill me!” she screamed as the lights flickered.

The pure energy was making Celeste dizzy.

“Anna, you're safe”, Pamela said.

“No!” Anna screamed.

The door to the panic room slammed shut as the lights exploded and glass shattered.

Celeste’s wing shot out to cover her as she curled up into a ball on the floor.

“Calm down”, Pamela said again.

“He's gonna kill me!” Anna screamed again.

“It's all right, Anna”, Pamela said, staying calm.

“Anna?” Dean asked. Dean walked toward Anna.

“Dean, don't”, Pamela said.

Anna threw Dean across the room.

“Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?” Pamela asked.

“Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now”, Anna said sitting up.

“Remember what?” Sam asked.

“Who I am”, Anna said.

“I'll bite. Who are you?” Dean asked.

“I'm an angel”, she answered.

Celeste remained on the floor, wings shielding her and feathers shaking.

Anna got up and walked over to Celeste. “Retract your wings”, Anna said.

Celeste did as she was told, obeying the older angel.

Anna helped Celeste up from the floor.

 

They all went upstairs.

“Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others”, Anna said.

“I don't find that very reassuring”, Ruby said.

“Neither do I”, Pamela said.

“So...Castiel, Uriel -- they're the ones that came for me?” Anna asked.

“You know them?” Sam asked.

“We were kind of in the same foxhole”, Anna explained.

“So, what, were they like your bosses or something?” Dean asked.

“Try the other way around”, Anna said.

“I knew it. Castiel’s mentioned you a couple of times”, Celeste said.

“And he’s told me about you”, Anna said.

“Look at you”, Dean said.

“But now they want to kill you?” Pamela asked.

“Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head”, Anna said.

“Why?” Pamela asked.

“I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do”, Anna said.

“You fell”, Celeste said realizing.

“Meaning?” Dean asked.

“She fell to earth, became human”, Celeste explained.

“Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human? Then how was she born?” Sam asked pointing at Celeste.

“Because her father took a vessel and impregnated her mother. He didn’t completely fall. He didn’t rip out his grace”, Anna explained, “It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife”.

“Come again?” Sam asked.

“My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was”, Anna said.

“So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?” Dean asked.

“The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah”, Anna said.

That was the one thing Celeste hoped Castiel never did.

Fall.

“I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are”, Ruby said chipping in.

“Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead”, Anna said.

“And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you”, Ruby said. “I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back”, Anna asked.

“Do you know how hard that is?” Celeste asked Anna, “I’m not a full angel, but I do know that’s very difficult”.

“What?” Sam said.

“My grace”, Anna said.

“You can do that?” Dean asked.

“If I can find it”, Anna said.

“Which is close to impossible”, Celeste said.

“So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?” Dean asked.

“Something like that”, Anna said.

“All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?” Dean asked.

“Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time”, Anna said.

“Which is why it’s so impossible to find a lost grace”, Celeste said.

“Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?” Sam asked.

“Yes”, Anna answered.

“Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?” Sam asked.

“Why do you ask?” Anna asked innocently.

“Okay”, Celeste said standing up, “I’ve had enough of this angelic business”. She stormed out of the house and into the junkyard.

 

Dean found her sitting on the hood of a beat up car. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“I’m thinking”, she said.

“About?” he asked.

“Castiel. I don’t want him to fall”, Celeste said.

“Why would he fall?” Dean asked.

“For me”, she cried, “I haven’t seen him in person since he rescued me from the car wreck. I’m going home. Call me if you need me”. She vanished.

 

The doors of the barn blasted open and Castiel and Uriel entered.

“Hello, Anna. It's good to see you”, Castiel said.

“How? How did you find us? Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean turned to Anna and said, “I'm sorry”.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work”, Anna explained. Anna turned to Dean and kissed him goodbye.

Castiel averted his eyes as flashes of himself kissing Celeste appeared in his mind.

“You did the best you could. I forgive you”, Anna told Dean, “Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready”.

Alastair appeared and the angels and demons began to fight.

While Alastair exorcised Castiel, all Castiel could think about was his darling Celeste.

He swore he could hear her voice shout, “Cass!”

Dean came up and hit Alastair in the head with crowbar.

Weakened from the attempted exorcism, Castiel collapsed onto the floor.

Celeste rushed to Castiel’s side.

“Cel…” he tried to say.

“Rest”, she said. She disappeared as Anna smashed the vial containing her grace.


End file.
